


A Scorpion's Day

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: It's hard to land a role. Twice as hard to keep it. And having sensitive eyes and a scorpion tail makes it all the more stressful.After being informed that they have to reshoot a scene, Tyrian is slightly worried he might end up losing the role.Luckily, everyone else is there to let him know that isn't happening anytime soon.





	A Scorpion's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mantisbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantisbelle/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

_**"Ruby! What did I say?! Get back!"** _

_**"This is my fight too!"** _

_**"No! It's not that, it's-"** _

_**"Hyah!"** _

_**"GYAH!"** _

_**"AAAGH! AAGH! YOU BITCH! AAAH!"** _

_"And cut! Great job everybody! That's it for today! And Tyrian, wonderful job! This was your best take yet. Keep up the good work!"_

The lights came on as the staff began to applaud. A stagehand came and helped collect the weapons. Today had been a great day of filming. The Oniyuri fight scene had been a sequence he'd looked forward to performing, and Tyrian was grateful for all the extra practice that both he and his combatant had been putting in on the side. A bright smile graced his face as he hurried over to Qrow and Ruby.

"Nice going today," he chuckled. "I didn't rough you up too much, did I Branwen?"

"Nah," Qrow assured him. "Been awhile since I had a workout like that."

"You both were so cool!" Ruby squealed. "The way you stretched your tail out like that was so amazing!"

"Oh, hush you," Tyrian teased. "By the way, wonderful job adlibbing out there, Ruby. You were amazing."

"N-not really," she stammered. "I kind of forgot my lines."

"Well if you ask me," Tyrian divulged, "your reactions were much more in character."

"You really think so?"

"Oh, absolutely!"

"Sure was," Qrow hummed. "Say, Tyrian, the guys are all heading out for dinner tonight. You want to come with?"

"That does sound lovely. But I'm afraid I'm rather worn out. Perhaps another day."

"Alright," Qrow shrugged. "I'll let them know. See you later then."

"Bye Tyrian!" Ruby called.

Tyrian waved as he watched the two of them leave, reaching into his pocket with his free hand to grab his sunglasses as he went in the opposite direction towards his dressing room. If he remembered correctly, there were painkillers and water already there.

As much as I enjoy doing my own stunts, it does take a toll on my poor tail sometimes.

_"Tyrian, wait up!"_

Tyrian froze and looked over his shoulder, smiling as Emerald skipped over with Mercury beside her. "What's up, Emerald? Swiped my wallet again?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," she said drily, pulling her minty hair back with a headband. "The director needs us to re-record the meeting scene tomorrow. You up for it?"

"What happened to the last take?! I thought he said it was perfect!"

"Apparently one of the interns lost the footage," Mercury groaned. "We need to record a new take."

Tyrian pulled his braid over his shoulder, pulling the bottom hair tie out and slowly undoing the loops of hair. "Very well. What time?"

"After lunch," Emerald said. "After they record Cinder's bit for the finale."

"Sounds good. I'll be there."

"Great!" Emerald and Mercury turned to head out. "See you tomorrow!"

"Hey, wait!" Tyrian called."Don't forget you two have homework! Oobleck wants those reports by Thursday!"

"Yes dad!" Mercury teased.

Tyrian rolled his eyes and let out a soft chuckle. "Those two really are their characters."

He soon made his way to his dressing room, greeting staff as he walked and occasionally high fiving the stunt-doubles. One or two interns flinched away from his tail as he passed. Tyrian understood why.

Despite the bright green casing covering the stinger, many people were fearful that it would accidentally prick them.

He didn't mind too much, though it did get rather tiresome.

Entering the door with the bright golden star with his name on it, Tyrian finished removing his ponytail and proceeded to get washed up and changed out of his costume. The make up for the heavier scars washed away from the scalding water.

"It's nice to have showers on set," he hummed. "Didn't get this in the last production."

Thinking back, there was a lot he didn't get access to in the last production. The dressing rooms were so drafty and the crew were quite rude. Tyrian had to be on his best behavior when working with everyone, simply because of his tail. He couldn't be his natural self. He wanted to be bold, dynamic, and dare he say it, a little bit sassy.

That wasn't really allowed at the last few productions.

And even when he was well behaved, even when he gave his all, he still ended up having his scenes either cut down or recast entirely.

Here though? Here he could be so much of himself he could swear there were ten of him. Everyone encouraged him to be his own brand of dapper and strange. The cast was so close with each other, it was like a family.

A very rich family that recorded a teen's fantasy show in the studio equivalent of a five star hotel.

"I could get used to this," Tyrian sighed. "Provided they don't recast me..."

As much as everyone seemed to enjoy his company, he wouldn't put it past the censors to have him taken out of the cast.

That was the real reason why he didn't want to join the other adults for dinner. And why he tried to be a nag to the older teens. And why he turned down the coffee invite from Roman.

Best not to get too attached just in case things don't go the way he hoped.

Once he finished showering, Tyrian dried himself off and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, slumping into the recliner that had been provided for him. The producers sure did go out of their way to make their actors feel welcomed.

_I wonder what the staff room looks like,_ he pondered as he took his medicine. He'd never gone inside, but based on the smiling faces he was pretty sure the staff were treated just as well as the actors.

Glancing at the clock, Tyrian saw that it was going on five.

"Better head home soon," he sighed. Slipping on his glasses once more and grabbing his cane, he prepared to depart, making a mental note of everything before doing so.

_Let's see,_ he thought. _Shoes, check. Cane, glasses, coat...stinger case!_

Reaching over to the table, Tyrian picked up the dark brown casing for is stinger and clasped it on securely. Once he was sure it was on, he proceeded to leave the studio, walking out to the parking lot to find-

His car had been taken.

That was his only way home without being stared at.

"God fucking dammit," he hissed, pulling out his scroll to send in the report. They have an app for everything these days, making it quick and simple to inform the authorities.

_"Something the matter Mr. Callows?"_

Tyrian turned around, smiling fondly as he saw the bright pink eyes of young Lie Ren, holding the hand of the little boy who could easily be mistaken as a possible clone. "Nothing is wrong, Lie. All's good. How are you?"

"Good. We just got done recording the daytime scenes for Kuroyuri." He pushed his hair back with his free hand absentmindedly, looking at the empty parking spot. "You sure things are alright?"

"Simply smashing!" Tyrian assured.

"Then why did you use bad words?" the little boy asked innocently.

Feeling his ears burning from embarrassment, Tyrian let out a sigh of defeat. "It appears my car has been stolen. I'll have to take the bus home."

"We can give you a ride home," Lie offered.

"What?" Tyrian gasped, placing a hand over his chest. "You'd go to such trouble after our little fight?"

"It's no trouble," Lie chuckled, looking to the boy beside him. "Right, Ling?"

"Only if he likes music," the little boy replied. "What's today's soundtrack?"

"The Wizard of Oz, I think."

"Oh, how I adore that one," Tyrian chuckled, standing straight and twirling his hands. **_"I'd be friends with the sparrows, and the boy who shoots the arrows If I only a heart!"_**

Ling let out a soft giggle at Tyrian's impromptu performance. "Okay, he can ride with us."

"Oh, I don't want to impose-"

"It's fine," Lie insisted. "Come on."

Reluctantly, Tyrian followed the two over to their car, a cozy little forest green minivan with a bright pink stripe on both sides. Ling opened the front seat for him, smiling brightly as he blew the pink streak of hair from his face. Tyrian thanked the child, and proceeded to make himself comfortable in his seat.

Lie helped the child into the back seat before taking his spot behind the wheel. "So, which way should I go?"

"You know where Lily Road is?" Tyrian asked. "Off of Third Ave?"

"That's our street!" Ling called from the back.

"We live in the light green house at the end," Lie explained. "Which house is yours?"

"The smaller one with the purple paint job," Tyrian explained.

"Ah, okay. I know where you are then."

"Perfect. Now, how about that music?"

With smiles all around, the Ren brothers and Tyrian turned up the volume and proceeded to sing along with Dorothy and her friends, with Tyrian taking the roll of the wicked witch and calling out the iconic lines of many characters. Soon enough, they arrived at his house, and the brothers saw him to the door, even extending an invite to visit them any time. Tyrian bid them goodnight, staying close to the door shortly after closing it.

"Tyrian's pretty cool," Ling praised as they went back to the car.

"He sure is," Lie agreed.

"Do you think I'll grow a tail like his and throw people about on stage too?"

"Probably not, kiddo."

"No fair! I want a cool tail too!"

Tyrian smiled, feeling rather happy to be considered "cool" by the kids.

Deciding it would be best to prepare for the rerecording, Tyrian headed upstairs, using his cane to help navigate through the hall to his home office. The special light bulbs he ordered weren't going to be there for another week, so partial darkness would have to suffice.

It sucked having sensitive eyes sometimes.

Once in his office, he walked over and sat at his desk in the same position he was to hold during the meeting, pulling up the camera and video recording features as well as videos of test readings he and the others partook in at the start of recording. Arthur, despite being rather pompous like his character, was more than willing to help with mastering the tone of the scene.

And so Tyrian began to practice, recording his lines and playing them back for nearly two hours.

None of them sounded right.

Tyrian pulled up the video caller and dialed Hazel and Arthur, hoping they were available for a quick run over. He could practically hear the sour complaints from that mustachioed co-worker already, but if he was going to record the scene, he had to do it right.

No one answered his call.

Letting out a grumble, Tyrian debated calling one of the other co-workers. Most were either out for dinner or already in bed, leaving him with no options.

Or rather, _one_ option.

Deciding it was better than nothing, he made his way back out and proceeded to head down the street. The houses on Lily Road were as varied in color as actual flowers, making it easy to locate where the Ren family lived.

Tyrian proceeded to knock on the door, looking around at some of the other houses in the light of the setting sun. Next door was the only bright pink house on the street, with a bright golden hammer on the door. The Valkyries no doubt. He wondered if Nora and her cousin were home yet.

"Tyrian!" Nora cheered as she opened the door.

They were home, he realized. They just weren't in the pink house.

"Good evening Nora," Tyrian greeted with a bow. "What brings you here?"

"That's what we're supposed to ask, silly," Nora teased. "We're having dinner. Hungry?"

"Uh." Come to think of it, he hadn't eaten yet. "I was actually hoping to ask a favor of the Ren family, but seeing as you're all busy-"

"Never too busy!" Li called from the kitchen. "Come on in Tyrian!"

"Why, thank you!" Tyrian entered the house, chuckling when Ling offered to take his coat.

"Hello Tyrian," a woman with dark rosy hair greeted from the living room. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm doing well, An," he replied. "How are you?"

"Very well, thank you." She motioned for him to have a seat, pouring him a cup of tea. "What brings you by this evening?"

"Well," he chuckled, taking a seat. "I have to re-record the opening scene tomorrow, and I've been practicing my lines. But for some reason they just don't sound right. I was hoping to ask you all if you'd be willing to help me rehearse?"

"Of course," An beamed. "We were going to have a practice after dinner too. Would you care to help us?"

"Depends," Tyrian teased. "Which part?"

"You get to be the nuckabee!" came a voice from behind the couch, and a bob of light ginger hair came poking out from one side.

"It's Nucklavee, Ester," Nora corrected, picking up her 'mini-me'. "Now we go get washed up."

"No!" Ester laughed as she was carried away.

"I think the Nucklavee would be an excellent role!" Tyrian agreed. "We have a deal!"

"Splendid!" Li cheered. "We'll start after dinner!"

 

**-The Next Morning-**

 

Tyrian prepared himself some coffee, one spoon of sugar with hazelnut creamer. He didn't bother with breakfast. He was still full from the night before.

_Damn does Li know how to cook._

Rehearsal was rather fun. He managed to draw a slight screech from the archer with his portrayal of the menacing Grimm that would be his family's demise. The children found it rather enjoyable. Nora even recorded everything on her scroll so they could look back on the practice.

Ling and Ester were both rather curious about his tail, going so far as to ask if they could touch it. An was rather nervous at first, but softened when Tyrian informed her of the special casing he wore on the stinger. The children suggested getting a gold one like the Deathstalkers on the show.

An idea Tyrian often found himself playfully entertaining.

Deciding it would be best to hurry to the studio, he hurried outside and was about to call a cab.

That was when the black and yellow truck clanked its way into his driveway.

"Hey Tyrian!" came a cheery call from a blond haired gentleman in the driver's seat.

"Good morning Tai," Tyrian greeted. "Off to work?"

"Sparring scene this morning," he explained. "Li called and said you lost your car. Thought I'd give you a lift!"

Word travels fast with these people it seems. With a shrug, Tyrian accepted the offer and climbed into the passenger seat of the truck.

"No girls today?" he asked.

"They're already there," Tai chuckled. "Rae took them early so I could pick you up."

"Oh, really?" Tyrian let out a low snicker, smirking devilishly. "Do you offer rides to everyone on set or am I just special?"

"I'm not answering that," Tai stammered, his face burning brighter than a thousand suns. "Why'd you have to say it like that?"

Tyrian simply cackled at the reaction.

_Sometimes I think it's too easy._

 

**o0()0o**

 

Tyrian sat on his chair, full costume, completely in the zone. The rest of the villains were there, all in varying degrees of focus. Arthur fiddled with his personalized scroll, Cinder was glaring at Arthur, and Hazel had his arms crossed and eyes shut as if attempting to fall asleep. Tyrian couldn't blame him. These chairs were surprisingly comfortable.

The director signaled for action, and Cinder snapped her fingers with her gloved hand.

_I wish I could do that,_ Tyrian thought.

Emerald and Mercury pushed and shoved each other as they made their way to Cinder's side.

"Yes, do keep your...posse in check," Watts sighed.

_He seems off today,_ Tyrian noted.

"You hear that? Silence. I have half a mind to thank the little girl that bested you."

"If I were you," Tyrian started, "I'd hunt her down. Find her and..." He let out a soft chuckle, smirking as he addressed Cinder. "She took your eye, didn't she?" He proceeded to cackle softly, though he could tell it wasn't his best.

Cinder let out a soft gurgle, far lazier than the last few takes.

_She seems rather off as well today._

"Pathetic," Arthur groaned. "Why do you even-"

The door opened slowly and everyone flew to their feet as She walked in. Their Villainous Queen. Salem herself floated in and around the table, heading to the candles near the end of the room.

A vision of beauty and fear wrapped into one.

Tyrian began to wonder how much the makeup department was making. They deserved a raise.

"Watts," she said calmly, turning toward them. "Do you find such malignance necessary?"

She motioned for them all to sit, and Tyrian returned to his usual position.

"I apologize, ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure."

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder," she hummed. "She has become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly-" She gave the entire table a knowing smile. "-wrapped all the presents."

_Wait, what?_

"So I'm curious," Salem continued. "To what failures are you referring to?"

"Well," Arthur stammered, "the girl with the purple party hats."

"Yes," Hazel growled. "We've dealt with her kind before."

Tyrian tried his best to keep composure. This wasn't right. Presents? Party hats? What the hell are they talking about? Were they recording a blooper reel?

"Make no mistake, Cinder," Salem assured. "You hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness. Which is why you will remain by my side as we sing."

_What the fuck are they doing?_ Tyrian thought, looking between everyone, confused.

"Dr. Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and light the candles."

"Very good," Arthur chuckled.

"Tyrian," Salem said, "you are to continue sitting there and looking pretty."

"Gladly," Tyrian laughed, trying to appear in on what was happening.

"And Hazel. I'll be sending you to pick up the car. Adam Taurus has arranged the retrieval. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan has the streamers."

_What the hell is going on?!_ Tyrian screamed internally.

"Oh," Emerald gasped, leaning to Cinder to listen.

"Speak child," Salem said.

_Please be normal lines,_ Tyrian prayed.

"She wants to know...what about the cake?"

_Cake?! What in the name of buttery hazelnuts is going on?! Party hats?! Streamers?!_

"Tyrian?"

Tyrian snapped out of his inner monologue to stare at her, a scowl of confusion on his face. "Y-yes, my lady?"

"Being pretty can wait," Salem laughed. "Blow out the candles on the cake."

"What-"

"And make a wish."

Everyone sans Tyrian stood, clapping their hands and smiling as the door opened again. He watched as the walls of the room parted and were put away, and a horde of teenagers came toward him carrying boxes upon boxes wrapped in brightly colored paper. Ozpin, who hadn't been on set in several days, escorted a giant cake in the shape of the Dragon toward the table with the aid of Peter. Bart held up a piñata resembling an Ursa. Nora, Sun, Coco, Weiss, and Hei set their weapons on the table in front of him.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tyrian screeched.

"Happy Birthday, Tyrian!" the cast and crew cheered.

"Wait...what?"

"Hold on," Cinder snickered in her normal voice. "Did you really forget your own birthday?"

Tyrian thought about it for a moment. In truth, he hadn't paid much thought to the date as of late. He pulled out his scroll and checked the calendar.

Sure enough, a little birthday icon was there on the current day.

"Well," he shrugged. "One tends to forget these kinds of things when perfecting their craft."

"He forgot," Hazel muttered, stifling a laugh.

**"Mr. Callows!"**

Tyrian looked to his left, smiling when the children all came running toward him, holding a smaller box. Ling and Ester were jumping in excitement.

"Open this one!" Ling begged.

"Yeah! Open it!" Ester insisted.

"Hold on," Nora giggled. "He has to blow out the candles first."

Tyrian's yellow eyes scanned the room, watching as the piñata was hung up, as the candles were lit, and the entire cast and crew surrounded him, giving him enough space so as not to feel overwhelmed.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Why what?" Salem inquired.

"Why are you all doing this for me? I mean...I appreciate but...I just don't understand. This is a first for me."

He'd never had a celebration like this before.

Especially not on set.

"Tyrian," Ozpin soothed. "You're part of the show now. You're in the family. We do this because we care about you, and we want to show you how much we appreciate having you here." They swept their arm outward in a grand motion, smiling. "Here, we want our family to feel included. And the way we do that-"

"Is treat them like the birthday god they are," Qrow squawked from the back. "Now blow out the candles and pick a weapon cuz that piñata ain't gonna break itself!"

With a cocky grin, Tyrian stood tall, tail uncurling from around his waist as everyone began to sing. He took a deep breath.

_**Poof.** _

Out went the candles.

The next hour was spent unwrapping presents. The children had gotten him a golden case for his stinger, which he wore proudly through the whole party. He ended up using Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang to lay waste to the vicious bear that held all the candy, to the joy of everyone. Sun was most impressed, and asked if they could spar sometime.

The cake was delicious.

There were games, long conversations, dinner. And if he remembered right, there was a lot of alcohol later that evening once the minors had been taken home.

"So Tyrian," Arthur prodded. "What did you wish for?"

"No telling," the birthday scorpion teased. "If I do, it won't come true."

"That's just an old superstition."

"Not going to chance it."

Arthur dropped the subject. Others asked, but Tyrian never said a word.

_I wish I'll never get recast from this role. I like it here._

 

**-Six Months Later-**

 

Tyrian woke up late that morning, a bright smile on his face remembering the party from awhile back. They had another one to plan soon. Yang's birthday was coming up soon, and everyone knew what that meant.

Spicy food and unending puns.

Looking over at his nightstand, Tyrian picked up the package that had been left on his doorstep the night before., deciding that opening it now would be a great distraction from the party planning ahead. He carefully removed the packaging, his signature cocky smile glowing brighter than the morning sun as he opened the cardboard case.

Inside the box was a large packet, with the words _**"RWBY VOLUME FIVE: TYRIAN CALLOWS"**_ written across the front.

"Time to get to work."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
